His Girl
by starrysky7
Summary: She was always his girl, but now she's not, because he's dead. Rose Holden was Dally's girlfriend, and now she has to learn to live without him, and learn how to be a mother to their child.
1. Chapter 1- Losing Him

**This is a continuation of my one-shot 'Dally's Girl', you don't have to read it first but it would be great if you did.**

**Chapter One- Losing Him**

_May 1st, 1965_

It had been a month since Dallas Winston had died.

A month since Rose Holden had lost her boyfriend, the love of her life and the father of her unborn child. Not that he had known that.

Since his death Rose had been struggling, not only was she grieving for Dally but she also had to face the fact that at eighteen she would become a single mother. Something she had never imagined for herself.

Rose was still surprised that her parents didn't kick her out or sent her away when they found out, but that was mainly her mother's doing. Her father had been all for sending her away to her grandparents, her mother had to basically beg. Her father still hadn't spoken to her.

Rose was now sitting on the front step of the Curtis' house. She had grown to love the Curtis boys like they were her own family, and had been spending an increased amount of time at their house since Dally's death.

It was one of the few ways she could cling to the memory of him, keeping him alive in her head. Her parents didn't agree with their friendship. But they didn't agree with her being with Dally and it didn't stop her then.

"Hey Rosie" said a familiar voice

Rose looked up to see Tim Shepherd waltzing up to the gate, leaning against it but not making any effort to open it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"In the neighborhood" he said with a shrug, but Rose knew there was more to it, "You?"

"Pretty much the same" she answered, if he wasn't going to fully answer her she wouldn't fully answer him

Tim let out a short chuckle, smirking at Rose. They had always gotten on well, even though he and Dally were always going at it.

"How you holding up?" He asked, his smirk turning into a frown

"I've been better" she said, looking down at her hands in her lap, "But I'm getting there"

Tim nodded, but he was still frowning, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to. Rose got up from the steps and walked over to the gate, her hands crossed against her chest.

"I think I'm just going to head home" she said, opening the gate and stepping out, "It was nice seeing you"

Rose gave him a weak smile before turning and walking in the direction of her house. Seeing Tim was hard, he reminded her so much of Dally. And thinking of Dally only hurt her more.

She looked up when she heard her name being called, turning her head to see Tim jogging towards her.

"Can't let you walk home by yourself" he said, smirking at her, "Dally would kill me"

His smirk fell when he realized what he said. Dally couldn't kill him. Because Dally was dead.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, neither really knowing what to say. They got odd looks from her neighbours, probably wondering what she was doing with a hood like Tim Shepherd.

"Thanks for walking me home" she said, stopping outside her house, "It was real nice of you"

"You know me" he said, the smirk returning to his face, "Always the gentleman"

"Course" she said, letting out a laugh, "I'll see you around"

"You need anything, you know where I am" he said, taking a few steps away from her, "I'll see you later"

Rose gave him a small wave, which he returned before walking off, where he was going she didn't know. She walked up the steps and opened the door. She knew her parents were home because the car was in the driveway. She braced herself for their endless questions about where she had been, what she had been doing, who she was with.

"Who was that?" Asked her mother from her spot on the lounge

"A friend" Rose said, trying to avoid anymore questions, "He offered to walk me home"

"That was nice of him" she said stifly

Her mother had a hard time believing that all greasers weren't bad, she thought they were all no good hoods to her.

Donna Holden was a born Soc, her father was a well-off lawyer and her mother a housewife, both had come from money and had been rather disappointed that she had married a man they viewed beneath her. That was why she always pushed Rose to date those rich boys, wanting her to regain the social status she had lost. So imagine her disappointment to find out her daughter was with a greaser.

Jack Holden shared his wife's views, just with less predjudice. He wanted his daughter to do well in life. And no she was pregnant to a no good hood who went and got himself killed.

Rose knew that her mother was refraining from saying everything she wanted to, after all, Rose had spent the last month crying in her mother's arms. But she was sure that as soon as her mother thought she was okay she would let loose.

"I have to go and study" she said, climbing the first few steps of the stairs, "I have my last exam tomorrow"

Rose was glad that at least she had gotten pregnant at the end of the school year. That way she could graduate and wouldn't have to go to school and face everyone and their judgement.

"Okay" was all Donna said

Rose went up to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night, only coming out to have dinner. They sat in silence as they ate, as they always did these days.

It was only after Rose returned to her room did her parents speak, starting up the same argument as they did every night since they found out she was pregnant. She sat at the top of the stairs, listening in on their conversation.

"What are we going to do about her?" Jack asked his wife, "We can't keep this a secret much longer, people are going to find out"

"What do you want to do?" Asked Donna, "Get her an abortion, she would hate you forever if you made her do that. She's eighteen, she's not a teenager we can just ship off for nine months and then come back and act like nothing happened"

"We should have never let her be with him" he yelled, "He was no good and no he's ruined her life"

"Don't let her hear you say that" she hissed, looking up at the roof like she knew that Rose was listening in, "She loved him, and you know she would have been with him no matter what we said"

"That doesn't make me feel any better" he said, "We failed her, and now she'll never have the life we wanted her to have. No good respectable man will marry her now"

"And what are you going to do?" She asked, "Throw your only daughter out onto the street"

"Of course not"

"Then we both better get used to how things are because they're about to get so much harder" she said, "Rose knows what she did was a mistake, and now she's paying for it. Don't make it any harder for her then it already is"

At this point Rose had had enough of listening to their argument, returning to her room and collapsing on her bed in tears.

Dally was not a mistake.

This baby, his baby, was not a mistake.

It was nights like these that Rose would lie in her bed, wishing that things were the way they once were. That there would be a tap on her window, that it would be Dally and he would climb through her window. They would cuddle and make out, keeping quiet so her parents wouldn't hear. And then in the morning he would sneak out, and her parents would be none the wiser.

But that wouldn't happen. Because Dally was dead. And it was time that Rose faced the truth, no matter how much it hurt her.

* * *

><p><em>'Have you ever lost someone you love and wanted one more conversation, one more chance to make up for the time when you thought they would be here forever? If so, then you know you can go your whole life collecting days, and none will outweigh the one you wish you had back.'<em>

_Mitch Albom_


	2. Chapter 2- What She Deserves

**Chapter Two- What She Deserves**

_May 6th, 1965_

10 minutes.

Ten minutes and school would end, Rose would never have to go back there, she would be free. She had no idea what she would do after High School, she wanted to go to college but that dream seemed rather far fetched now.

Her and Dally had talked about leaving Tulsa together after she graduated, and even more far fetched dream that Rose had been sure would never come true. It especially wouldn't come true now.

5 minutes.

The teacher droned on but Rose wasn't listening, she was counting down the seconds until she could leave. None of the other students were listening either, they were all talking about what they would be doing this summer. Rose could already predict how her summer would go. She would sit at home, hidden away from everyone until she was forced to go outside and face them. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to tell people, not that she really had to. She was pregnant and everyone knew that she was with Dally, didn't take a genius to figure it out.

60 seconds

Rose packed her books in her bag as she drummed her fingers on the desk, watching the clock as it hit three o'clock. The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their desks, bolting to the door.

Rose walked out, her best friend Linda waiting by her locker. Rose gave her a half hearted smile as they linked arms, walking out of the school together for the final time.

"There's this big party going on, graduation thing" said Linda, "I was going to go, didn't know if you wanted to come"

Linda was the only person Rose had told about her pregnancy, other than her parents, so she knew that Rose really didn't want to go to a party. A party full of alcohol, drugs and drunk idiots was no place for a pregnant girl. But Rose didn't want to stop her friend from having fun.

"I think I'll just head home" she said, "You can still go"

"Are you sure? We could just" she said but stopped mid sentence, staring at something across from us, her mouth gaping open from shock, "Is that Tim Shepherd?"

"What?" asked Rose

She followed Linda's gaze, and sure enough, there was Tim Shepherd; leaning against his car with a smug expression on his face, acting like he owned the place. Tim nodded towards Rose, gesturing her over.

"I'll see you later" Rose said to Linda, unlinking their arms and starting over to where Tim was

"Woah" said Linda, grabbing onto her arm to stop her, "You're not really going to go with him, I mean, Dally was one thing but Tim Shepherd is a real hood. He's dangerous"

Rose almost laughed at Linda but she held it in, Linda was afraid of all greasers being hoods, even the greasers like Ponyboy who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Linda, I'll be fine" she said, pulling her arm out of her grasp, "Tim's a friend, he wouldn't hurt me"

Linda didn't seem to be convinced but let Rose go anyway, nodding at her before walking over to her boyfriend, but still shot her worried looks.

"Don't your friend like me very much?" Tim asked as Rose walked up to him

"She's just worried is all" she said, shrugging it off, "So, why are you here? Didn't think I'd ever see you here again"

"Heard it was your last day" he said opening the door of his car, "Thought we could celebrate, hop in"

Tim didn't say anything else, just got in his car and waited for her to get in too. Rose rolled her eyes but still walked over to the passenger's side and got in. Tim smirked at her before starting the car and driving off.

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked him but Tim just gave her a coy smile

"You'll see"

Rose frowned at him but didn't say anything, she was trying to figure out why Tim was doing this, what he wanted to get out of it. Because Tim never did anything that didn't get him something in return.

"What do you mean by celebrate?" She asked, worried about what 'celebrating' entailed

"Why?" He asked, his lips spreading into a smug smile, "I know you like to party"

Rose's face went bright red, she wasn't sure if he was referring to the few times Dally had taken her to Buck's and she had gotten so drunk Dally had to carry her home. Or if he meant the time a few weeks ago, just after Dally died, that she had turned up on his doorstep, wasted and ranting about Dally. Tim had let her sleep in his bed, Rose hadn't wanted to go home the next day but he had forced her. She had never really realized how good Tim had been to her since Dally's death.

"I'm not like that" she mumbled, "I don't do that anymore"

"I know" he said, returning his gaze back to the road

Rose frowned at him, it was like he knew something, something she didn't want him to know. But he couldn't. No one knew. Especially not anyone that would tell Tim Shepherd. She shrugged it off, she was just being paranoid.

They pulled into the familiar driveway of Tim's house, he didn't say anything, just parked the car and got out.

"Why are we here?" She asked, frowning as she got out of the car and followed him up to the door

"I gotta give you something" he said, his smile gone from his face, replaced with a grim look

Rose just nodded, following Tim inside the unusually quiet house. There must be nobody home, otherwise there'd be some kind of argument going on.

"Wait here" he told her before running off towards his room

Rose nodded and sat down on the old sofa, it was faded and looked like it had seen better days. Everything in the house looked a bit like that, sometimes even the people looked to be in the same state as the couch.

Tim returned, dropping an envelope on Rose's lap before sitting down next to her. He rested his head in his hands, but kept his eyes on her.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice trembling with trepidation

"A letter for you" he said, "From Dally"

Rose reached forward, her hand shaking as she took the envelope and opened it. She pulled the letter out, unfolding it and beginning to read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know if you're getting this then that means that I'm dead. Not really that surprised, I am a no good hood after all. Sorry about leaving you. Know this must be hard, since we didn't leave things to great did we. Just wanted you to know that I was wrong, that I do love you. And to tell you, that I know. You were never that good at keeping secrets anyway. I'm not mad. But it ain't my fault that I left. You should ask them about that. I'm sorry._

_Dally_

Rose dropped the letter, tears burning in her eyes. He'd known that he'd probably die soon. And he knew that she was pregnant. But how? Who told him?

"Where did you get this?" She asked, looking over at Tim

"Lawyer came over yesterday, he was dealing with Dally's will and gave me that" he answered, "Said he'd be to see you soon"

Dally had a will, what did he possibly have to give anyone? And why did the lawyer want to see her?

There were too many questions and no answers, but she would find them.

"Thanks" she said, getting up off of the couch, "I...I think I should get home"

Tim nodded, not saying anything to her throughout the entire car ride back to her house.

"I'm sorry" he finally said as he stopped the car outside her house, "About all of this. You deserve better"

"It's fine" she said opening the car door, "I signed up for it"

Tim didn't say anything, just nodded at her before driving off. Rose sighed before walking up to her house. She knew she was right, she had gotten into a relationship with Dally and therefore signed up for everything that came along with being his girl. And she wouldn't change anything, if she had the chance she'd do everything the same. Because it was worth it, Dally was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>'We should not give away a moment to anyone who does not deserve it.'<em>

_Deb Caletti_


End file.
